Steps to Perfect Love
by vyorin
Summary: Ketika sebuah persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin, harus dihadapkan pada sebuah ego bernama cinta. Dan ketika ego mereka lebih memilih cinta, akankah mereka sanggup menjalani tahap demi tahap untuk sebuah kesempurnaan cinta? Discontinued. Gomennasai!
1. Chapter 1

**Steps to Perfect Love**

Summary : Ketika sebuah persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin, harus dihadapkan pada sebuah ego bernama cinta. Dan ketika ego mereka lebih memilih cinta, akankah mereka sanggup menjalani tahap demi tahap untuk sebuah kesempurnaan cinta?

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, deskripsi yang bermasalah, de em be el (dan masih banyak lagi)

Main pair : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Don't like? Don't read!

**Steps to Perfect Love**

Written by : choco purple

Prologue

Bulan Juni, awal musim panas. Pagi hari pun langit sudah nampak begitu cerah. Itulah yang akan kita rasakan di kota kecil bernama Karakura. Pagi ini saat semua manusia tengah sibuk untuk memulai aktivitas harian mereka yang padat, langit seolah memberi semangat baru untuk mereka.

"Hei! Ayo cepat! Kalau sampai kita terlambat, itu adalah salahmu!" seolah tak peduli dengan pemandangan langit cerah yang tersaji, seorang pemuda berambut orange berlari dengan cepat sambil meneriakki seorang gadis kecil yang berlari tak jauh di belakangnya. "Siapa bilang ini semua salahku, eh? Kau juga salah!" balas gadis kecil tersebut. "Aku juga salah? Memangnya siapa yang lupa menaruh buku PR, sampai-sampai aku yang disalahkan?" pemuda berambut orange yang memiliki nama Kurosaki Ichigo berteriak keras-keras kepada gadis kecil yang masih berlari di belakangnya. "Hei! Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut membantuku mencarinya? Kalau kau tadi membantuku pasti kita lebih cepat menemukannya dan tidak akan terlambat seperti sekarang!" teriak gadis kecil bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang sedari tadi berlari di belakang Ichigo.

.

Rukia's P.O.V

"Enak saja! Itu 'kan bukumu! Kenapa juga harus aku yang harus mencarinya?" ikh! Si jeruk busuk ini terus saja menyalahkanku. Kemarin malam 'kan aku habis pergi keacara resmi perusahaan nii-sama sampai larut malam. Wajar 'kan kalau aku lelah dan tidak sempat menata buku pelajaran apalagi mengingat dimana buku PR-ku! Menyebalkan! "Memang apa salahnya membantuku mencari buku PR? Kau ini temanku bukan, hah?" aku tambah kesal dengan jeruk busuk ini. Dia selalu saja tidak peduli padaku, padahal kami sudah berteman sejak SMP

Biar kuperkenalkan dulu diriku. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki itu marga dari kakak iparku. Singkat cerita aku diadopsi oleh kakak iparku yang menikah dengan kakak kandungku. Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua, mereka meninggal saat aku masih bayi. Kakakkulah yang merawatku sejak kecil. Dan sekarang kakakku sudah menikah dengan pewaris tunggal Kuchiki corp. Jujur aku bahagia dengan hidupku yang sekarang meski dulu hidupku dan kakakku sempat sangat sulit karena hubungan kakakku dengan kakak iparku ditentang oleh sesepuh keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi sekarang semuanya telah membaik,tak ada lagi yang menentang hubungan mereka, kurasa. Dan cowok tinggi berambut orange yang berlari di depanku itu adalah temanku sejak SMP. Kalau diingat-ingat pertemuan pertama kami tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Malah jauh dari kata baik-baik-saja, suatu saat akan kuceritakan pertemuan kami. Sekarang aku sudah mulai kepayahan berlari, kalau Ichigo sih jangan ditanya dia 'kan jago olahraga. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ichigo, kalian tahu? Sejak masuk SMU bulan April lalu, aku merasa aneh ketika aku menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diriku. Seperti jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdebar sangat kencang, darah diseluruh tubuhku terasa berdesir dengan cepat dan wajahku seperti terbakar. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat berbeda dengan ichigo yang dulu. Dulu saat SMP Ichigo tidak setinggi ini, saat kelas satu tingginya nyaris sama denganku. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi setinggi ini. Wajahnya pun sudah tidak kekanak-kanakkan seperti dulu wajahnya begitu….tampan? Tentu saja dia 'kan laki-laki. Bahkan penampilannya sekarang jauh dari kesan anak-anak dia begitu….keren? Ya, keren, itu istilah yang sering digunakan murid-murid perempuan di Karakura High School untuk mengagumi Ichigo. Kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan sama sekali, rantai aneh yang menggantung dicelananya, rambut jabrik acak-acakkan. Benar-benar terkasan urakan, tapi tetap saja dia itu tampan. Astaga! Aku baru sadar! Pantas saja saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dua bulan yang lalu Ichigo menjadi pusat perhatian banyak gadis. Jadi ini sebabnya, dia terlihat begitu -apa tadi istilahnya?...keren? Ah! Iya, keren! Aku pun manggut-manggut sendiri sambil terus berlari dibelakang Ichigo.

Awal Juni lalu aku sempat bertanya pada teman dekatku, Rangiku, tentang masalah aku yang sering berdebar saat bersama Ichigo. Dan kalian tahu apa pendapatnya? Di bilang _'seprtinya kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Ichigo!'_ sambil tertawa sangat keras. Yang benar saja. Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, jatuh cinta pada Ichigo? Tidak mungkin! Ya! Itulah yang ada dalam otakku,'tidak mungkin!' Sampai tiga hari setelahnya, aku mulai tak yakin dengan kata 'tidak mungkinku!'ku itu. Dan hingga detik ini aku yakin aku sadar 100% aku memang jatuh cinta pada Ichigo.

Hei! Dia menoleh lagi ke belakang, tepatnya ke arahku. Apa-apaan ini dia menggapai tanganku dan sekarang dia mulai menarikku untuk berlari lebih cepat. Sial! Larinya benar-benar cepat. Kau tahu Ichigo, jika kita sedang tidak terlambat, aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu! Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Tangan besarmu yang menggandeng tanganku membuat jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat dibanding gara-gara berlari!

"Pokoknya kalau kita terlambat itu semua salahmu, midget!" kau memang menyebalkan Ichigo!

.

End of Rukia's P.O.V

.

.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Sudah kubilang kau juga bersalah karena hanya diam dengan tampang bodoh di atas tempat tidurku dan bukannya membantuku mencari buku PR-ku!" argh! Dasar midget, suaranya keras sekali. Dia mulai berteriak padaku padahal sudah jelas kalau buku PR-nya hilang itu adalah salahnya, kenapa malah menyalahkanku.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Kenapa? Itu namaku! Jangan tertawa! Arti namaku bukan strawberry tapi pelindung! Ingat! Pe-lin-dung! Huft, aku adalah anak tertua dikeluarga Kurosaki. Kenapa lagi? Aku sedang memperkenalkan diriku. Aku punya adik kembar dan seorang ayah yang bodoh diluar batas. Meski bodoh dia adalah pemilik tunggal Karakura Hospital, sekaligus dokter disana. Jujur aku tak yakin dengan kemampuan ayahku, mengingat tingkahnya lebih seperti orang gila saat di rumah. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dan itu sempat membuatku terpukul. Aku bahkan sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitarku, aku benar-benar tertutup. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mau bersamaku dan menjadi temanku. Aku sempat menjauh dari kehidupan yang dikatakan normal, sampai seorang gadis bertubuh kecil-atau pendek, datang dalam hidupku. Dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang kini sedang kugandeng dan kutarik paksa agar berlari sama cepat denganku. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat lelah, tapi kalau tidak begini kami bisa terlambat. hitung-hitung sesekali mengerjainya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal melindungi, aku benar-benar ingin melindungi si midget ini. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Dan kau tahu? Baru kusadari Rukia yang sekarang berbeda dengan Rukia tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang dia sudah tumbuh jadi seorang gadis yang sangat manis, meski pendek. Aku selalu berdebar saat bersamanya. Jujur kali ini saat aku menggandengnya jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Tangannya begitu kecil dan halus. Kalian tahu saat aku bicara dengan Renji tentang perasaanku dia bilang apa? Pertama Renji tertawa seperti orang kerasukan dan menepuk bahuku sangat keras, lalu berkata, _'Tak kusangka. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa jatuh cinta!'_ Kesan pertamaku adalah bengong. Aku tak yakin aku jatuh cinta pada Rukia. Tapi sekarang aku yakin aku mencintai Rukia.

Aku menoleh lagi padanya, "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Itu akan semakin membuatmu kelelahan dan kita akan semakin terlambat." Rukia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi wajahnya malah manyun dan itu terlihat imut dimataku. Bletak! Kurasakan kepalaku seperti dipukul sesuatu, dan benar saja saat menoleh aku melihat tangan kiri Rukia mengepal dan menatapku angker, "Jangan menyalahkanku lagi atau kuhajar kau!" dasar Rukia. Mau sampai kapan dia hobi menjitak kepalaku?

.

End of Ichigo's P.O.V

.

.

Gerbang utama Karakura High School mulai terlehat, dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin cepat berlari sambil terus menarik paksa Rukia.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh….hhh…" kini hanya suara nafas tersengal-sengal yang terdengar dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Posisi mereka sekarang berada di deretan loker milik murid-murid KHS, "Tak ada waktu lagi. Cepat ganti sepatu dan kita ke kelas. Lihat sudah tak ada siapa pun di sini!" kata Ichigo sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya yang sudah sangat sepi. "Hosh…hhiya…hh..," jawab Rukia masih dengan nafas terengah-engah. Segera mereka mengambil sepatu mereka dari loker mereka masing-masing yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Dan kini mereka kembali berlari menuju kelas mereka di lantai tiga…

"Rukia. Hari ini jam pertama, siapa gurunya?" Tanya Ichigo saat mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas mereka. "Ng…siapa ya?" Rukia mencoba mengingat siapa guru yang mengajar mereka pada hari Senin jam pertama."Akh! Mayuri-sensei!" hampir Rukia memekik keras-keras. "Yang benar saja! Kita akan mati!" Ichigo terlihat frustasi. Siapa yang tidak tahu Mayuri-sensei, dia adalah guru mata pelajaran kimia yang terkenal sangat tidak bisa mengampuni keterlambatan muridnya. Dia akan memberi hukuman yang bisa dibilang berat kepada muridnya yang terlambat. Dan mengingat tentang Mayuri-sensei sukses membuat Ichigo dan Rukia menatap horor pada pintu kelas mereka. "Bagaiman ini? Masuk tidak?" Rukia mulai ragu untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. "Sudahlah, kita masuk saja. Dari pada bolos, nanti hukumannya lebih berat," kata Ichigo sambil mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi guru dengan julukkan 'the freak teacher' itu. "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita dikuliti?" Tanya Rukia yang mulai paranoid. "Itu tidak mungkin. Paling hanya disuruh membersihkan koridor sepulang sekolah," kata Ichigo dengan tenang. "Apa? Kau bercanda! Kau pikir seluas apa sekolah ini, hah!" Rukia benar-benar merasa tak sanggup dengan hukuman semacam itu. Tentu saja, ini adalah Karakura High School, sekolah termewah di kota Karakura dengan bangunannya yang sangat besar dan luas. Memiliki fasilitas terlengkap dan hanya murid dengan keadaan ekonomi diatas rata-rata saja yang dapat bersekolah di sini. "Sangat luas," jawab Ichigo polos. "Ugh! Dasar bodoh!" Rukia mengerang kesal karena kepolosan atau mungkin kebodohan Ichigo. "Sudahlah. Ayo masuk," Ichigo langsung memegang knop pintu lalu menggesernya, yang kontan langsung membuat Rukia menahan nafas.

Sreeg! Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan kelas pada umumnya-murid-murid yang sedang memperhatikan apa yang sedang diajarkan oleh sang guru-. Tapi tidak jika posisi kalian sama dengan Ichigo dan Rukia disini, ini adalah pemandangan terburuk yang pernah mereka lihat. Kini semua murid yang semula memandang kepapan tulis yang berisi rumus-rumus aneh, kompak mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu dimana disana telah berdiri tersangka utama- Ichigo dan Rukia. Sedang sang guru-dalam kasus ini adalah Mayuri-sensei, menatap mereka dengan angker. "Terlambat, eh? Kurosaki? Kuchiki?" Tanya Mayuri-sensei pada dua murid malang itu. "Maaf sensei. Tadi di rumah kami tidak ada mobil, jadi kami jalan kaki," Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk menjawab dengan salah satu alasan yang memang benar membuat mereka terlambat-selain karena buku PR Rukia. "Kalian siap untuk hukumannya?" tanya Mayuri-sensei tanpa mempedulikan alasan Ichigo. "Eh! Iya, si-siap," jawab Ichigo gagap. "Baiklah. Bersihkan laboratorium kimia dan tata semua zat kimia disana," ucap Mayuri-sensei tanpa ampun. "Baik, sensei," ucap Ichigo dan Rukia lalu keluar dari kelas mereka diiringi pandangan kasihan teman-teman mereka, mengingat betapa luas laboratorium di sekolah itu. Dan tentunya dengan koleksi zat kimia yang jumlahnya jauh dari kata sedikit.

.

Lantai dua Karakura High School

Lab. Kimia

"Hhh…melelahkan," keluh Rukia sambil terduduk di lantai. "Hmm…" Ichigo pun ikut duduk disamping Rukia. Hening. "Kau sih. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau semua mobil di rumahmu dipakai. Tahu begitu tadi pagi aku tidak akan memperbolehkan Hisagi meminjam mobilku," kata Ichigo mengusir keheningan diantara mereka. "Hh… ma-maaf…hh…a-aku kan tidak tahu…hhh," jawab Rukia dengan irama nafas yang mulai tak teratur. Tanpa Ichigo sadari wajah Rukia memucat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, paru-parunya mulai terasa sesak akibat pasokan oksigen yang sulit dihirupnya. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke kelas, hukuman kita sudah selesai," Ichigo berdiri bersiap menuju ke kelasnya. Baru dua langkah Ichigo berjalan, ia berbalik lagi karena Rukia tak kunjung berdiri. "Hei, Rukia! Mau sampaikapan kau disitu?" Ichigo kesal karena Rukia tak kunjung berdiri dan hanya membungkuk sambil kedua tangannya menapak pada lantai. "Ayo, Ruki-" Bruk! Ichigo tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kini ia melihat tubuh kecil Rukia tengah tergeletak lemas di lantai. Wajahnya pucat, matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya begitu berat. Ichigo panik, "Rukia! Oi, Rukia! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" "Rukia! Oi, Rukia! Rukiaaa…."

~to be continued~

Hehehe…..*nyengir. Saya author baru, dan ini fic pertama saya. Maaf kalau abal-ga ada bakat*nebar aura suram. Oia perkenalkan saya cho, lengkapnya choco purple. Cho masih kelas dua SMA, masih sangat buta dalam dunia tulis menulis jadi cuma bisa buat fic kaya' gini.

Ini pengalaman pertama saya bikin fic, sebelumnya saya hanya jadi reviewer atau malah cuma jadi silent-reader. Ini baru prolognya, jadi masih pendek. Kalau bisa saya usahain chapter dua lebih panjang dan cepat update.

Soal deskripsi, cho adalah orang terpayah nomor lima di kelas, jadi maklumi saja kalu disini deskripsinya ga jelas.

Karena cho masih baru dan jelas masih buta tentang dunia per-fic-kan jadi cho mau mohon bantuan dari senpai sekalian. Saya sangat yakin masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam fic diatas, jadi saya mohon senpai sekalian mau memberi tahu saya apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki. Singkat kata saya mohon reviewnya…. N arigatou buat yang udah nyempetin baca.

.R.E.V.I.E.W.

.P.L.E.A.S.E.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steps to Perfect Love**

Summary : Kini mereka saling mengungkapkan isi hati mereka masing-masing. Dan hal baik lainnya, kali ini mereka dapat melupakan ego yang sama-sama tinggi. Ungkapan perasaan itu begitu lancar mereka ucapkan, dan sebuah pelukkan hangat pun seolah menjadi bukti eratnya tali kasih sayang diantara mereka…

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), deskripsi yang bermasalah, de em be el (dan masih banyak lagi)

Main pair : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Genre : romance, drama

Don't like? Don't read!

Don't like? Don't review!

Like? Review!

*hohoho…

**Steps to Perfect Love**

Written by : choco purple

Step one : Aku ingin melindungimu!

Ichigo menggendong tubuh kecil yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Membawanya berlari keluar dari gedung utama Karakura High School, pemuda itu sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pelajaran sekolah yang masih berlangsung.

Tanpa meminta izin dari guru jaga maupun satpam sekolah, Ichigo pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sekolahnya sambil menggendong gadis bertubuh kecil tersebut. Rukia, yang ada dipikiran Ichigo hanyalah Rukia. Gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya, gadis yang selalu mengisi harinya, gadis yang disayanginya. Tak peduli dengan peluh yang menetes deras di sekujur tubuhnya, Ichigo terus berlari menuju jalan raya.

Sampai di jalan raya yang tak begitu ramai karena sekarang adalah jam kerja, Ichigo langsung menyetop taksi dan masuk ke dalam taksi itu secara brutal. "Tolong ke Karakura Hospital!" kata Ichigo tergesa-gesa pada supir taksi.

"Baik," ucap sang sopir dan taksi pun melaju dengan cepat.

"Halo!" Ichigo membuka percakapan di ponselnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Ichigo? Tumben masih pagi sudah menghubungiku. Kenapa? Kangen dengan ayahmu ini?" kata orang diseberang-ayah Ichigo.

"Bodoh! Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda! Cepat siapkan kamar! Rukia pingsan, aku sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit ayah!" teriak Ichigo pada ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Apa! Rukia-chan pingsan?" teriakkan histeris Isshin mulai terdengar.

"Sudahlah! Siapkan saja kamar untuk Rukia! Aku segera sampai!" –klik! Ichigo langsung memutus sambungan begitu saja. Kini matanya tertuju pada Rukia yang pingsan di pangkuannya.

"Rukia, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ichigo walau dia tahu tak mungkin Rukia akan menjawab. Dipandanginya wajah manis yang tengah tak sadar itu, wajah Rukia memang terlihat manis tapi jika diperhatikan lebih detail Rukia kini terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan.

.

_chocolate_

.

Karakura Hospital, VVIP room

Kamar nomor 115, terbaring seorang gadis diatas sebuah ranjang besar, dengan wajah pucat. Di sampingnya terduduk pria berambut orange yang menatap gadis itu dengan wajah sendu, tangan besarnya terus menggenggam tangan sang gadis yang terasa dingin.

"Rukia," panggilnya lirih. Pria itu, Ichigo, menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah manis Rukia yang kini tengah tertidur dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Dekat, dekat, Ichigo terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

Namun… Brak! "Rukia!" teriakkan histeris seseorang membuat ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah pintu yang tadi terbuka dengan kasar, disana berdiri wanita dengan wajah mirip dengan Rukia yang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Di belakang wanita itu berdiri laki-laki tampan dengan tatapan dingin.

"Rukia," panggil wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekat kesatu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu. Wanita itu memandang sendu pada gadis dengan wajh serupa dengannya yang kini tengah terlelap di atas ranjang besar tersebut.

"Kurosaki, ada apa dengan Rukia?" kini laki-laki tampan beraura dingin itu ikut mendekat.

"Hisana-san. Byakuya," panggil Ichigo kepada dua orang kakak Rukia itu. Ya, mereka adalah Kuchiki Hisana kakak kandung Rukia, dan Kuchiki Byakuya kakak ipar Rukia. Kedua suami-istri itu telah berdiri disamping ranjang Rukia, berseberangan dengan Ichigo yang duduk di sisi lain ranjang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja tadi Rukia tadi terengah-engah lalu jatuh pingsan," Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Ini pasti karena Rukia menolak ikut terapi kemarin," Hisana bergumam tapi masih bisa didengar Ichigo. _'Terapi?'_ heran Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ya. Kalau Rukia tak menolak pasti dia tidak akn seperti ini," Byakuya menambahi ucapan Hisana yang membuat Ichigo semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan. "Ehm!" Ichigo berdehem ringan untuk memperoleh perhatian Hisana dan Byakuya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisamenjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rukia?" Ichigo yang semakin tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Byakuya dan Hisana mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Tentu, Ichigo," kata Hisana mengerti dengan kekhawatiran yang nampak jelas diraut wajah Ichigo.

"Tapi tidak disini. Kita ke luar," sambung Byakuya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Tak lama kemudian disusul oleh Hisana, lalu Ichigo yang sepertinya masih berat meninggalkan Rukia.

.

_chocolate_

.

Kediaman Kurosaki, malam hari

Ichigo kini sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya terasa begitu sulit untk terpejam. Penjelasan Hisana tadi siang di rumah sakit membuatnya tidak tenang. Kata-kata Hisana terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Tak disangkanya, gadis kecil yang selalu terlihat riang itu ternyata sedang mengidap penyakit yang cukup berbahaya.

_Flashback_

Ichigo's P.O.V

Koridor utama kamar VVIP

"Duduklah, Ichigo," Hisana-san menyuruhku duduk disebuah kursi yang ditata berderet didinding itu. Aku pun menurut.

Setelah agak lama dan sempat kudengar helaan nafas Hisana-san mulai angkat bicara, "Ichigo, sepertinya Rukia tidak cerita apapun padamu ya?" tanya Hisana-san memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh?" aku kaget Rukia memang tak selalu menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku, soal masa lalu Rukia pun aku mengetahuinya dari Hisana-san. Rukia memang agak tertutup soal masalah pribadinya, jadi wajar aku tak tahu banyak. Padahal kita 'kan berteman, sekarang kubalik pertanyaanmu tadi siang Rukia, 'Kau ini temanku bukan, sih?'.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Rukia? Apa Rukia sakit?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Iya, Ichigo. Rukia memang sakit," Hisana-san menjawab sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sakit apa?" tanyaku dengan nada mulai naik satu oktaf. "Tiga bulan lalu, saat kalian baru lulus SMP, kami merasa Rukia mulai sering kesulitan bernafas dan sangat mudah lelah," Hisana-san mulai bercerita padaku.

"Lalu karena khawatir, kami memeriksakan Rukia ke rumah sakit ini. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi kami terus memaksa sampai Rukia akhirnya menyerah dan mau pergi ke rumah sakit," jeda, Hisana-san mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela dihadapan kami. Dia memandang jauh ke luar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Saat hasil pemeriksaannnya keluar, dokter memvonis Rukia mengidap penyakit asma," aku terkejut, sempat kurasakan jantungku seperti tersentak.

"Kami sangat kaget waktu itu. Mengingat Rukia yang sangat lincah, kami sempat tak percaya Rukia mengidap asma."

"Kata dokter asma Rukia belum akut, jadi masih bisa disembuhkan lewat terapi rutin. Kami menyutujuinya, dan rajin membawa Rukia untuk terapi."

"Tapi Rukia, selalu berusaha menolak saat diajak terapi, dia selalu berusahamenunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sangat sulit membujuk Rukia, tapi kami selalu berhasil membawanya terapi sehingga dia terlihat sehat," jeda lagi. Hisana-san menarik nafas berat lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih sulit untuk disuruh terapi. Kemarin pun Rukia ada jadwal terapi, tapi Rukia berkeras menolak dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar, kami menyerah membujuknya. Dan membiarkannya."

"Ditambah lagi tadi malam kami pulang larut saat menghadiri pesta. Seharusnya Rukia tidak boleh terkena angin malam." Hisana-san bercerita sambil terus menatap jauh keluar melalui jendela.

Ada jeda cukup lama diantara kami bertiga, aku sibuk memikirkan kondisi Rukia dan kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita kalau dia sakit. Kubalik lagi kata-katamu Rukia, 'Kau temanku bukan sih?'.

"Ichigo," panggil Hisana-san lagi.

"Ya," jawabku pelan.

"Mau kah kau menjaga Rukia sampai dia sehat. Dan membujuknya untuk terapi?" Ya! Tentu aku mau, aku ingin melindungi Rukia! Tak hanya sampai dia sehat, selamanya pun aku mau. Dan aku akan memaksanya untuk ikut terapi, dan kalau dia menolak dan mengurung diri di kamar, akan kudobrak pintu kamarnya dan akan kugendong paksa dia menuju rumah sakit.

Aku ingin berkata seperti itu pada Hisana-san tapi lidahku terasa kelu untuk bicara sepatah kata pun sehingga hanya anggukkan yang dapat kuperlihatkan sebagi tanda kalau aku mau. Kuliahat Hiasana-san tersenyum tipis padaku, dan Byakuya…entahlah dia tidak bicara apapun dari tadi, aku bahkan lupa dia masih disini.

End of ichigo's P.O.V

_end of flashback_

.

Kini mata Ichigo terasa berat dan dia pun terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

_chocolate_

.

Kediaman Kurosaki, pagi hari

"Lho? Ichi-nii tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya Yuzu begitu melihat kakak laki-lakinya duduk dimeja makan tanpa mengenakan seragam KHS yang tak pernah dimasukkan ala Ichigo.

"Hari ini aku ingin menemani Rukia saja," jawab Ichigo sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti sarapannya.

"Memang Ruki-nee kenapa?" nada bicara Yuzu berubah khawatir.

"Kemarin dia pingsan, lalu ku bawa ke rumah sakit," kata Ichigo sambil menggigit roti sarapannya.

"Kasihan Ruki-nee. Karin-chan nanti kita jenguk Ruki-nee ya," Yuzu menoleh pada saudara kembarnya yang sedari tadi asyik dengan aneka selai dihadapannya.

"Iya," jawab Karin singkat sambil membuka toples selai cokelat.

"Karin, Yuzu, kalian perhatian sekali pada calon kakak ipar kalian. Ayah bahagia…," seru Isshin menangis sambil berputar-putar.

"Uhuk!" Ichigo tersedak potongan roti terakhirnya. Yuzu langsung menuangkan air untuk kakaknya.

"Terimakasih Yuzu," kata Ichigo pada adik bungsunya.

"Dan kau! Ayah bodoh! Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan Rukia, hah!" bentak Ichigo pada ayahnya yang malang.

"Tapi Ichi-nii memang menyayangi Ruki-nee 'kan?" sindir Karin.

"Sayang bukan berarti aku akan menikah dengannya!" ucap ichigo menanggapi sindiran Karin dengan emosi tak terkendali. Tanpa Ichigo ketahui ucapannya yang tak terkendali tadi justru membuat Karin semakin mendapat bahan untuk menyindir sang kakak.

"Aha! Jadi benar 'kan, Ichi-nii menyayangi Ruki-nee. Sayang berarti cinta!" benar saja Karin semakin senang menyindir Ichigo.

"Argh!" erang Ichigo kesal pada adiknya yang tomboy itu.

"Sudahlah, Karin-chan. Kasihan Ichi-nii," Yuzu berusaha melerai

"Huwaaa…. Masaki! Ichigo jahat padaku!" yang ini adalah tangisan bombay Isshin.

Begitulah, setiap pagi acara sarapan dikeluarga Kurosaki memang selalu ramai.

.

Ruang tengah kediaman Kurosaki

"Ichigo, mau berangkat sama ayah?" tanya Isshin saat melihat ichigo yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak usah. Aku pakai mobilku sendiri, kemarin Hisagi sudah mengembalikannya," jawab Ichigo sambil menalikan talis sepatunya. "Oh ya, ayah ada yang ingin kutanayakan," ujar Ichigo setelah selesai menalikan tali sepatunya.

"Apa itu?" Isshin mengambil posisi duduk di sofa di samping Ichigo.

"Apa ayah tahu kalau beberapa bulan lalu Rukia check up ke rumah sakit ayah dan dinyatakan terkene asma?" Ichigo to the point.

"Hhh… Soal itu ya? Ayah memang pernah melihat Rukia-chan di rumah sakit beberapa kali, tapi ayah tidak tahu kalu yang sakit itu Rukia-chan. Ayah juga baru tahu kemarin Rukia-chan mengidap asma," ucap Isshin pelan.

"Ayah juga tidak mungkin memeriksa data tiap pasien yang check up setiap harikan? Lagi pula ayah ini dokter tulang bukan spesialis organ dalam," tambahnya.

"Nah, ayah berangkat duluan. Salam untuk Rukia-chan ya," Isshin berdiri dan menepuk bahuIchigo pelan. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Tak lama setelah Isshin berangkat,ichigo mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat menuju Karakura Hospital.

.

Karakura Hospital, VVIP room

kamar nomor 115

Ichigo membuka pintu berhiaskan angka 115 itu. Kini dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas tubuh Rukia yang masih terbaring diranjangnya. Ichigo berjalan pelan menuju nakas yang adadisampin ranjang Rukia. Diletakkannya sebuah vas berisi bunga violet kesukaan Rukia pada nakas tersebut, seolah bunga violet mampu mewakili betapa rindunya Ichigo pada iris ungutua milik Rukia yang tak kunjung terbuka.

Ditatapnya tubuh Rukia yang kini tertidur bak mayat -lagi senyum pahit mengembang dibibir Ichigo.

Hanya satu hari saja ia tak melakukan berbagai hal dengan Rukia rasanya benar-benar menyiksa, bagimana kalau dia harus kehilangan Rukia? 'Tak akan sanggup.' Itulah jawaban Ichigo. Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi disamping ranjang Rukia separti kemarin digenggamnya tangan kecil dan dingin itu. Ichigo mengusap lembut pipi Rukia sambil berharap gadis itu mau membuka matanya…

Dan ajaib, tak lama kemudian tangan Rukia mulai bergerak, perlahan matanya terbuka memperlihatkan warna ungutua yang begitu Ichigo rindukan. Dan iris itu pun kini terbuka sempurna, Ichigo memang terkejut namun segera senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

"Ichigo? Kau kah itu?" tanya Rukia sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya terang yang terasa menyakitkan mata. Setelah matanya dapat melihat dengan lebih baik Rukia mengalahkan pandangannya pada laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Ya, Rukia ini aku," jawab Ichigo sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Rukia.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Rukia heran, setahunya ini baru awal musim panas dan liburan masih lama.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa sekolah kalau kondisimu seperti ini!" ucap Ichigo madih menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia.

"Hah? Memang aku kenapa? Dan dimana ini?" Tanya Rukia heran sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang didominasi warna putih. Sungguh Rukia yakin ini bukan kamarnya.

"Hah! Kau sudah pikun ya?" Ichigo melepas gengaman tangannya pada Rukia dan mencubit pipi Rukia gemas.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan kemarin dan baru sadar pagi ini. Semalam Hisana-san dan byakuya yang menunggumu dan sekarang aku," jelas Ichigo masih mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Lepaskan! Sakit!," Rukia menarik paksa tangan Ichigo agar melapaskan cubitannya dan berhasil. Rukia mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Ichigo.

"Aku pingsan?"

"Iya, bodoh."

"Dan kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku," kata Ichigo menatap Rukia tajam.

"Apa?" Rukia agak takut dengan tatapan mata Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mengidap asma. Ku balik pertanyaanmu kemarin, _'kau ini temanku bikan Rukia?'_ " kata Ichigo penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Rukia kaget, ia menunduk, menhindari tatapan tajam Ichigo untuknya.

"Jawab Rukia," nada bicara Ichigo berubah dingin. Rukia semakin menunduk.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Kata maaf yang terucap dengan nada bergetar. Sadar bahwa ia membuat Rukia takut Ichigo nampak panik.

Tanpa izin dari Rukia ia menggengam kedua tangan Rukia erat, "Maafkan aku, Rukia. Tidak seharusnya aku begini," ucap Ichigo menyesal. Kaget, Rukia yang kaget sontak menatap Ichigo. Didapati sekarang pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu tengah memandangnya dengan teduh. Tatapan yang dapat membuatnya lemas seketika. Tak mau tenggelam dengan tatapan Ichigo, Rukia kembali menundukkan wajahnya kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, pipinya merona merah.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir," ungkap Rukia masih menunduk.

"Kalau kau tak mengatakannya itu membuatku semakin khawatir," Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia, memaksanya agar mau menatap matanya langsung.

"Rukia, kau tahu. Kau telah banyak mengajariku berbagai hal di dunia ini. Mengajariku bahwa aku tak sendiri. Begitupun denganmu, kau tidak sendiri Rukia. Ada aku, aka akan selalu bersamamu," Ichigo memandang Rukia denagn tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf," Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, air matanya sudah menggenang, mati-matian rukia menahannya agar tak menetes.

"Sekarang aku ingin membalas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Ijinkan aku untuk melindungimu. Aku mencintaimu Rukia," bagai air yang melunjur terjun di air terjun, ucapan Ichigo begitu lancar keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan dan sama sekali tak ada kebohongan disana. Ichigo memang serius dengan ucapannya, dia benar-benar ingin menjaga orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan orang itu adalah Rukia seorang.

Tetes demi tetes air mata Rukia akhirnya mengalir dengan leluasa dipipinya. Tak disangkanya perasaan cintanya pada Ichigo akan terbalas, dulu Rukia hanya bisa diam-diam mencintai Ichigo. Dia tak menyangka Ichigo juga mencintainya, ini semua terasa bagai keajaiban terindah yang Tuhan berikan. Sebelumnya Rukia bahkan tak berani memimpikian Ichigo yang mau membalas cintanya. Namun kini mimpi itu telah sirna, sirna menjadi debu-debu kebahhagiaan. Bahkan ini bukankah mimpi ini kenyataan. Ichigo mencintai Rukia, di sini, di dunia nyata, bukan di dunia mimpi.

Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya, kedua mata ambernya menatap teduh mata ungutua Rukia.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku tak apa. Kita bisa tetap jadi teman dan aku akan tetap melindungimu," kata-kata Ichigo terdengar sedih.

Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin Rukia dengar, Rukia tidak menangis karena tidak mencintaimu Ichigo! Rukia sangat mencintaimu, dia menangis karena bahagia, bukan tangis kesedihan. Mendengar Ichigo yang salah paham, air mata Rukia semakin deras mengalir. Rukia ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya terasa seperti dilem. Ichigo yang panik karena air mata Rukia yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Rukia," panggilnya lemah. "Tak apa kalau kau memang tak mencintaiku, tapi jangan menangis lagi," Ichigo semakin salah paham.

Baru saja bibir Rukia akan terbuka, Ichigo menyelanya, "Baiklah, mungkin ada baiknya aku keluar dulu. Tenangkanlah pikiranmu. Nanti aku kembali."

Ichigo berdiri dan berjala lemas menuju pintu, berniat meninggalkan rukia sendirian dalam keterpakuannya akan pengakuan cinta Ichigo. Tangan ichigo hampir menggapai knop pintu. Sadar orang yang dicintainya akan meninggalkannya, Rukia langsung berdiri dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Ichigo, mencegahnya agar tak pergi dari ruangan putih itu.

Rukia memaksa kakinya untuk berlari walau kepalanya masih pusing. Berlari dengan tubuh lemah, mengabaikan jarum infus yang terlepas paksa dari tangannya dan menggores kecil tangannya. Goresan kecil yang amat pedih, tapi lebih pedih lagi jika dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," tangis Rukia makin menjadi.

Ditabraknya punggung kokoh Ichigo, memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Rukia menangis tertahan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Ichigo. Ichigo kaget atas tindakan Rukia.

Ichigo membalik tubuhnya dan mendekap hangat tubuh Rukia, Rukia balas memeluk Ichigo erat. Tak ingin melepas sosok yang amat menenangkan batinnya.

"Ssstt… jangan menangis lagi Rukia. Tak apa kau tak mencintaiku, kita masih bisa berteman 'kan?" kata Ichigo mencoba memahami Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng cepat dalam pelukkan Ichigo. Air matanyamasih mengalir, hampir saja ia kehilangan Ichigo.

"Tidak Ichigo. A-aku…aku juga mencintaimu," dan air mata Rukia kembali mengalir.

Perasaannya tersampaikan, inilah hal yang paling ia impikan. Kaget. Ichigo sangat kaget dengan perkataan Rukia. Rukia juga mencintainya! Ini adalah keajaiban Tuhan yang sanat berarti baginya. Perlahan ichigo malepas pelukkannya pada Rukia,

"Kau yakin? Ini bukan karena kau tak ingin manyakitiku 'kan?" tanya ichigo masih tak yakin dengan pengakuan Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak Ichigo, aku serius. Aku mencintaimu," Rukia mencoba meyakinkan Ichigo.

Mendengar ucapan yang begitu manis bagi nya, Ichigo kambali memeluk Rukia erat dan dibalas oleh Rukia. Cukup lama mereka berpelukkan, samapi Ichigo sadar bahwa Rukia masih belum pulih, maka dia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Rukia ayo kau harus istirahat," kata ichigo sambil menuntun Rukia kembali keranjangnya.

Setelah Rukia berbaring Ichigo kembali duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Rukia. Dilihatnya selang infus yang terjuntai di samping ranjang Rukia, Ichigo meraih selang itu dan menyadari selang tersebut tidak terhubung dengan pasien yang tak lain adalah Rukia. Refleks Ichigo menyambar tangan Rukia dan benar saja, ada bekas luka gores ditangan Rukia yang Ichigo perkirakan itu adalah bekas goresan dari jarum infus.

"Ck. Ceroboh!" decak Ichigo kesal sambil menatap Rukia.

"Hehe…," Rukia hanya tertawa ganjil pada Ichigo, sadar akan kecerobohnnya.

"Biar kupanggilkan suster agar membetulkan infusmu," Ichigo hendak beranjak berdiri namun tangan Rukia sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak usah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Lagi pula ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, sebentar lagi akan ada suster yang memeriksaku," Rukia bersikeras mencegah Ichigo agar tak meninggalkannya.

Rukia teramat merindukan Ichigo hingga tak mengijinkan Ichigo untuk meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja. Ichigo hanya menurut pada Rukia dan kembali duduk, toh dia memang masih rindu pada gadis kecil itu.

Setelah yakin Ichigo tidak akn meninggalkannya, Rukia mulai melihat-lihat keseluruh sisi ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Semua hal dikamar itu nampak mewah, dia yakin ini bukan kamar sembarangan, paling tidak kamar ini pasti berkelas VVIP. Hingga matanya tertuju pada vas berisi bunga violet dinakas samping ranjangnya, Rukia tersenyum melihat bunga yang terbilang langka itu.

"Ichigo, kau yang membawa bunga itu?" tanya Rukia menunjuk bunga violet yang masih nampak segar itu. "Oh, iya. Meman aku," jawab Ichigo yang sedari tadi menatap Rukia.

"Hahaha…kau masih ingat dengan bunga favoritku ya?" tanya Rukia diselingi tawa.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa," dengus Ichigo.

Sekarang giliran tangan Rukia yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

" Ichigo terimakasih atas semuanya. Dan terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku," Rukia berkata sambil menatap Ichigo sayu.

"Sssh…tidak. Aku yang berterimakasih, kaulah yang pertama kali mengajariku tentang dunia ini," tanpa basa-basi Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia kedalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya dengan penuhrasa saying dan ingin melindungi. Tak urung Rukia pun juga memeluk Ichigo.

Dan kedua insan yang bersatu atas nama cinta itu kembali terhanyut dalam sebuah pelukan. Saling memejamkan mata untuk mencoba memahami perasaan mereka masing-masing. Menyampaikan cinta mereka dalam pelukkan yang menenangkan.

Dua insan yang terhanyut dalam perasaan indah bernama cinta. Tapi, mereka masih terlalu pemula untuk menganggap bahwa cinta itu adalah hal yang telah mereka dapatkan. Merasa bahwa jika sudah memperoleh sambutan atas cintanya tak akan ada lagi masalah. Itu terlalu naif, sayang.

Justru saat cinta kalian bersambut saat itulah sebuah tahapan baru dalam hidup kalian dimulai.

Bukan hanya satu tapi ada banyak tahapan dalam setiap detik kebersamaan kalian. Tahap demi tahap yang akan menguji seberapa besar cinta dan rasa peduli kalian pada pasangan kalian. Seberapa besar kalian mau berkorban untuk sesuatu yang kalian sebut cinta, untuk seseorang yang kalian cintai.

Tahap demi tahap yang akan membimbing kalian menjadi manusia yang tegar, membimbing kalian menjadi pasangan yang saling memahami, saling percaya, dan saling bisa mengerti.

Ataukah tahap demi tahap itu justru akan menghancurkan cinta di antara kalian menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang mustahil untuk disusun kembali.

Itu semua tergantung bagaimana kalian berusaha untuk menjalani tahap-tahap tersebut. Kalian harus bisa saling mempercayai, menghilangkan sifat egois, dan bagaimana kalian saling berkorban satu sama lain. Maka tahap demi tahap tersebut akan membawa kalian menuju sebuah kesempurnaan,….kesempurnaan cinta….yang abadi.

Dan cerita ini baru dimulai….

~_To be continued_~

Hay, hay, hay…. Cho update! Lama ya? Maaf deh.

Ga' tau kenapa cho susaaaah banget dapet inspirasi. Oh inspirasi, kemana dikau pergi?*kumat allay-nya.

Cho mau ngucapin MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan besar(?) yang cho buat pas prologue!

Cho bener-bener lupa ngasih enter sebelum percakapan. Itu semua dikarenakan cho udah lama ga' baca fic di lappie/komputer, karena modem cho ilang. Jadi selama ini cho bacanya lewat hp, review juga lewat hp. Jadinya cho ga tau sebelum percakapan itu ada enter apa nggak. 'Kan kalo di hp semua tulisannya rentet-rentet terus, ga keliatan ada enter pa kagak. Jadi mohon dimaafkan.*nunduk ampe nyium tanah

N semoga chap ini udah agak mendingan.

**Re-review : **

**Wi3nter ** salam kenal juga! Typo(s) memang akan selalu menyertai fic cho, hehe…

Dah tau 'kan Ruki-nee kenapa.

Yah, begitulah, Mayuri emang akan selalu jadi guru gila+kejam!*cho dijadiin kelinci percobaan

Go ICHIRUKI!

**Ruki Yagami** hehe, cho emang pencinta(?) IchiRuki.

Makasih atas pujiaannya.(itu pujian bukan?)

Makasih juga udah menawarkan bantuan, saya terharu. Ntar kalo ada yang tidak cho ngerti, cho PM Ruki-san deh.

Maav ga bisa kilat, modem cho lenyap.

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** makasih sambutannya .

Makasih juga dah bilang nih fic bagus.

Ni dah update.

**Nana Kurosaki** salam kenal juga…

Hehe…pokok pikiran itu yang mana ya?(tampang o'on)

Oke, cho dah update, tapi ga ada kilatnya. Soalnya kalo pake kilat bayarnya mahal *apa'an nih!

**Yuki-ssme** sumpah kejatohan emas(?) deh! cho bener-bener author baru –baru mateng kemaren(lha?)

Hahaha, cho ga percaya ni cerita ga monoton. Dan cho lebih ga yakin lagi dengan kelanjutan fic ini nanti, sebab… cho ga punya ide. (promosi : ada yang mau nyumbang ide untuk author tak berpengalaman ini?)

Review anda berarti kok.

Jempol dari mana aja tuh?

Maav ga bisa update kilat –mahal bo'!

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki** salam kenal juga…

Cho akan berusaha untuk lebih baik.

Hehe, ga gitu juga. Sebenarnya cho rada takut pas mau publish.

Go ICHIRUKI!

**Kyu9** makasiiiiiih….*kepala author jadi mengembang(?)

Itu karena Rukia emang punya penyakit, sekarangdah tau 'kan?

Hahaha….itu masih kejauhan Ichigo mana berani ngasih nafas buatan –taruhannya adalah badannya yanga akan memar-memar karena bogem Rukia.

Ni dah update. Semangat!*tetep aja lemes…

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** ga telat kok.

Iya, cho emang baru nongol.

1tahun 'kan lama.

Ichigo buta kali, dah tau Rukia kecil masih ditarik-tarik, kalo melar(?) gimana coba?

Ayo kita kuliti Ichigo.*nyewa senbonzakura

**ruki4062jo** halo Nhanha!

Hehe…soal penulisannya cho emang bener-bener lupa, jarang baca lewat kompi sih.

Oiya, soal imbuhan ke- dan di- (itu imbuhan bukan sih?) kaya'nya cho masih banyak yang salah deh.(masih bingung)

Cho ngucapin terimakasih, review Nhanha dah banyak membantu cho.

Dan juga makasih dah sering nge-wall cho di fb.

**CherryChisapon** hehe…paragrafnya emang super panjang. Cho bener-bener lupa ngasih enter, itu semua karean kebiasaan cho baca n review fanfic lewat hp, maaf ya…

Kali ini cho akan lebih memperhatikannya. Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

Cho ucapin banyak terimakasih buat semua yang dah review! Juga terimakasih UNTUKMU! Dan…

AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Jika masih banyak kesalahan –tentu saja, mohon beri tahu cho, ya.*walau sebenarnya cho lebih suka tempe! –apa'an lagi nih!

Thanx buat yang dah nyempetin baca bahkan review.

See ya!

.R.E.V.I.E.W.

.P.L.E.A.S.E.


End file.
